


No Rest for the Wicked

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick sends Summer on a solo mission, and he definitely didn't think this one through. </p><p>But he knows himself, and he should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Summer Smith laid on the couch in her living room with an uninterested expression on her face, plucking away at her phone. After finishing her millionth game of Candy Crush, she tossed her phone on the floor and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. It was too quiet today. Beth was at work, called in on a Saturday for some sort of equine emergency. Jerry took Morty out driving at one of the empty high school parking lots. Summer recalled the entertaining argument between them.

  
“Aww, D-dad, why do I need to learn to-to drive an Earth car? Rick already t-taught me how to drive a space car! I have other stuff to- that I want to do today!” Morty had whined.

  
“I’ll hear none of that! I’m your father Morty, and as your father it’s my right to teach my son how to drive a car. And it’s just a CAR, Morty not an ‘Earth car’!” Jerry had insisted.

  
Unfortunately for Morty, Rick had been in the garage messing around with some gadget so he wasn’t able to rescue him from the pointless Jerry interaction. Rick hadn’t even realized they were gone until he walked into the living room from the garage.

  
“H-hey Morty, I need you to-“ Rick started as he walked into the room. His face fell somewhat when he saw his granddaughter laying on the couch.

  
“Oh- it’s just you, huh.” Rick said, not a question, but a statement.

  
Summer sat up, letting Rick sit down beside her.

  
“Yeah! Morty is out with Dad. Do you, um... do you need help with something?” Summer said a little too enthusiastically.

  
Rick sighed and rubbed his temples. Ever since Summer saved their asses on Gazorpazorp, she was impossible to shake. It wasn’t that Summer was incompetent-not any more than Morty, at least. He’d never been any good at dealing with women. They only fell into two categories for Rick- complete idiots, or sex objects. Sometimes they overlapped, but his daughter had been the only female in his life that was treated outside of these groups. In the grand scheme of things, Rick hadn’t known his granddaughter that long and wasn’t inclined to treat her as well as Beth. It was a continual battle for Rick to figure out what mystical fourth category Summer fell in his mind.

  
“Ugh… I GUESS, S-Summer. Have to get this-finish this thing today. Let’s just h-hope you can manage to not screw up.” Rick rolled his eyes and stood up, walking back towards the garage. Summer stood and followed him closely.

  
“Hey! Did I mess up when I SAVED you on-“ she started

  
“We KNOW, S-Summer. I’d-I’d call that a lucky break…” he trailed off, wiping drool from his chin. He sat down on his work bench and picked up his portal gun.

  
“Hey, that was NOT luck! If I hadn’t-“

  
“S-Summer, do you want to do-do this, or are you going to keep bitching?” Rick barked at her. Summer recoiled a little at his words and nodded her head silently.

  
“Good. Hear- now, listen. I’m sending you to the planet *URGH* Momsen, dimension B-838.” Rick said while typing in coordinates on his portal gun. Before he could continue, Summer spoke up startled.

  
“Wait, WAIT! You’re JUST sending ME? You’re, you’re not coming with me?” Summer said with confusion.

  
Again, Rick exhaled an annoyed sigh and rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

  
“Is-is-is-is this a PROBLEM, Summer? Shit, I send MORTY to these-these places alone all the time.” Rick bluffed. However it was true if it had been Morty instead of Summer, he also would have sent him alone. He was too close to finishing his latest project and didn’t want to take the time for a simple task.

  
“Oh, Ok… but, why?” Summer asked lightly.

  
Rick shot his eyes up at her, his voice again, full of annoyance.

  
“Christ, I-I guess I have to explain EVERYTHING to-to you. I’m sending you to one of my PAST dimensions. You-you, know what PAST, means, S-Summer?” Rick said in a pandering voice.

  
Summer furrowed her brow at shot him an angry glare, staying silent.

  
“GOOD. J-Just checking.” Rick said.

 

 

 

 

Summer was walking alone down a dark concrete street. She looked around and observed her surroundings. The planet was fairly Earth-like, save a few extra planets and moons that lit up the sky through the darkness of the clouds. It was very cold, the ground fresh with light snow. She looked down in her hand at the piece of paper Rick had given her.

  
**‘2301 Negative Space- Ask for Oflox‘**

  
Before Summer left, Rick had tossed a black jacket towards her.

 

  
_“What is this for?”_ she had ask.

  
_“J-just trust me. You’ll fit in better that way.”_ Rick had said.

 

  
After reflecting back on the strange conversation, Summer shoved the piece of paper back in the jacket pocket. She walked a couple more blocks before it began to spit more snow and she started to feel the ground vibrate under her feet. She found herself in front of a dark building around a corner behind the main street. The vibrations grew stronger as she walked closer. Next to the building was a pair of rusty stairs along with a few figures of people standing outside smoking. She saw in the moldy window ‘ _ **2301 NS’.**_

  
‘ _This must be the place’_ she thought.

  
She began to walk down the stairs, but someone behind her grabbed her arm. She reeled around to see a huge, beastly looking man smirking down at her. He was about 6’6’’ with a strange purple beard wearing all black, a few knives visible hanging on his thick jacket. Summer felt her hands begin to shake.

  
“Well now…. What are you doing here, sweet cheeks?” the man rumbled. Summer somehow successfully ripped her arm away from the grotesque creature and ran down the stairs without a word.

She was thankful the thing decided not to follow, but instead bellowed a huge laugh as she tore through the door.

 

 

As Summer stood in what she concluded to be an underground music club, she walked cautiously to the bar. It was clear now the vibrations she was feeling outside were from the deafening music playing on the low stage. She sat down at the bar, trying to decide what to do next. The room was completely packed wall to wall with people, the ceiling to the floor totally black. Well, most of them looked like people. A few alien types were scattered throughout the crowd. There were a few sitting areas with people gathered around, buzzing excitedly about something. She saw them passing some strange contraption around in a circle, realization hitting her.

It’s not like she hadn’t tried drugs before, it just shocked her to see it happening so in the open.

  
Most beings in the club were total engrossed in the incredibly loud, intense music playing in front. The scream stuff wasn’t really Summer’s style, but everyone seemed to be into it. As she was sitting, staring out into the crowd, she again felt someone touch her arm. She quickly pulled away and looked over at her intruder. She felt silly when she realized it had been the bartender from across the metal platform. He looked relatively normal, save his blue skin and black eyes.

  
“WHAT can I GET you?” the bartender shouted over the music.

  
“Uhhhummm…..” Summer stuttered. She had never been to an actual bar before, yet alone an alien one. She was completely overwhelmed. It was pretty dark in the room and she couldn’t see well, but she felt a change in temperature as a figure sat down next to her.

  
“She’ll have a black hole on me, Liergo.” The figure said in a raspy voice. Summer couldn’t entirely make out the person beside her. It was definitely a male, with long black hair and strange looking skin. It almost looked like it was glowing.

  
The bartender grinned and nodded at the figure before disappearing. He turned towards Summer, golden eyes looking at her sharply. He eyed her up and down, his hands resting casually on the table with a drink in his hand.

  
“Human.” He said. A statement, not a question. He smiled and took a swig of his drink and stuck out his hand towards Summer. She noticed his long, sharp fingernails.

  
“I’m Veeg. What can I call you, Earth girl?” he said smoothly.

  
Summer hesitated for a moment, but then put her hand into his to shake it. His skin almost burned her as she made contact, but she didn’t flinch.

  
“S-Summer. My name is Summer.” She replied loudly over the music, retracting her hand.

  
“Summerrrr….” He purred her name to himself, taking another drink, not taking his eyes off of her.

  
“We don’t get too many humans around here. What brings you here?” he said, moving casually closer to her.

  
Before she could reply, the bartender returned and placed a glass in front of her. Summer looked down at it. It was completely black, but was filled with tiny shiny, glittering specks. It was actually quite beautiful, Summer had thought.

  
Veeg’s question brought her back into reality. What was she even here for again?

  
“I’m- I’m looking for someone. Do you know someone here named Oflox?” as she asked, she picked up the drink and gave it a light sniff. It smelled great, like deep berries and cream. She knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to drink while trying to complete Rick’s mission, but this was her first time getting a drink at a bar and she wasn’t going to waste it.

  
The drink didn’t disappoint. It tasted better than she could have imagined and ended up drinking it all in one long gulp. When she looked up Veeg was smirking at her.

  
“Oh, you’re looking for Oflox? I can take you to him, babe, no problem. Follow me.” Veeg stood up from the bar stool and extended his hand.

  
Summer already started to feel her head swim. But this was the first lead since she’d been in the bar, and she couldn’t let Rick down. She nodded, stood up from the stool and took Veeg’s hand. He pulled her through the crowd of bodies until they reached a dark door in the back of the club. He opened the door and let her walk in first, looking around into the club before shutting the door behind them.

  
Little did either of them know, another set of eyes had been on Summer since the moment she stepped in. He couldn’t let this happen.

  
“F-Fucking Veeg.” A distant figure muttered before laying down the bong and making his way to the door.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

21 year old Rick Sanchez of dimension B-838 exhaled a long, smoky breathe as he passed the piece to his right into the hands of a short green girl with bright yellow hair. Sitting in his blue jeans, black t-shirt with scruffy yellow hair on the disgusting club couch, he noticed her right away when she walked in. Rick noticed the girl had an enticing shape hidden under her jacket, paired with her striking face and red hair. Not bad for a human girl, and there weren’t many of those around here. In addition, he kind of had a thing for redheads.

Rick felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when Veeg sat next to her. The fucking creep had a nasty reputation in the club. It was up to Rick and a few other regulars to squash the bastard’s conquests whenever they didn’t sit right. The girl had looked completely petrified and clueless the minute she walked in. What was she even doing in a place like this?

 _S_ _he almost deserves what’s coming to her_ , Rick had thought. _Well…. Almost_.

Rick continued to watch her from the couch as the piece came back around to him. He flicked the lighter and inhaled, eyes still glued to the redheaded human girl. He outwardly groaned when he saw the girl take a drink from the bartender. She’s going to drink now?

Great, just great. _Idiot._

Rick really didn’t have time to deal with this. His set was beginning in about five minutes. He should have already headed in the back to grab his guitar, but there was something about the girl. He didn’t want to stop watching her just yet. When he saw Veeg grab her hand and pull her towards the back, the girl stumbling and swaying the entire way, Rick knew that he was going to have to intervene. He felt his stomach boil hot as he watched Veeg shut the door. There were three things at the moment making Rick boil over with anger. First of all, what a fucking piece of shit Veeg was. It was about time the club banned this asshole. Secondly, how could that girl be so fucking stupid? Walking into a place like this alone, _drinking_ , and then following a stranger to a back room.

Lastly, Rick knew he was a little jealous.

“Fucking Veeg” Rick huffed and he stood up, making his way through the crowd to the back room.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Summer had been drunk before at a couple house parties, but this was totally different. She was seeing strange colors and shapes as Veeg pulled her into the back room. When he pushed her inside, Summer was admiring the paintings on the wall, the room flooded with black light. Summer looked down at her hands to admire the neon glow of her skin, still unaware of the danger she’s created for herself.

As Summer looked at her hands, she felt two arms snake around her waist. She dizzily turned around to face Veeg as he released his hands, an unpleasant smile on his face. _Fuck_ , she really wished she didn’t feel so dizzy. She wished she could take it back. All of it- volunteering for the adventure, walking into this club, having a drink- everything. Summer began to shake. Trying to remain hopeful of the situation, she asked her question again.

“S-so do-do you, ummm… is uhh…Oflox h-here?” Summer stuttered. She started to slowly back away, but soon found herself pinned to the wall in front of the tall dark creature. He huffed a throaty laugh and ran his claws over her neck slowly, eyes following.

He leaned into her face, his arms pinning her. “Don’t worry about that right now, baby. We’ll just-“

Before he can finish, the door slams open. The alcohol, darkness, music, and black lighting totally disorienting Summer, she vaguely makes out a tall, thin figure in the doorway. Veeg faces the intruder, trying to hide Summer behind his back.

“What the FUCK are you doing, Veeg? But-but-but I, uhh…can probably GUESS.” The tall shadow said to Veeg, stepping towards him.

“Yeah, yeah, what’s it to YOU? It’s none of your fucking business, asshole.” Veeg spat angrily at him.

Summer took her opportunity to slip out from behind Veeg and run towards her savior. Veeg tried to grab at her as she ran, but he missed. As he tried to lurch forward and grab her again, the figure pulled out a gun and fired it at the dark haired man. As Veeg fell to the ground clutching his shoulder, Summer tripped and fell into the tall shadow as she completed the distance of the room. He caught her before she could fall to the ground. He pulled her up protectively to his chest, still aiming the gun at Veeg.

“I’m… I’m gonna get you back for this you, you Earth piece of SHIT.” Veeg shouted from the ground, still holding his shoulder.

“Get. The. **FUCK**. Out of here, Veeg. This was your last strike.” He cocked the gun again as it started to hum back to life. Veeg stepped passed the two and walked out of the door. As the figure Summer was clinging to spoke, she felt the soothing vibrations of his voice in her head through his chest.

Completely overstimulated, Summer’s body suddenly went limp as she blacked out.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Rick held on to the girl tighter as he felt her body slip beneath him. He was able to get a better look at her now as he held her. He bent down to scoop her up bridal style and laid her gently on the nearby couch.

In the struggle, the girl’s hair had come lose and was splayed across her face. Rick sat on the floor next to her head and brushed her hair away from her face, taking in her features. She was younger looking than he had initially thought. Definitely an adult figure, but 18 at the oldest, he concluded. He reached under the couch she was laying on to pull out a half empty water bottle. He poured some into his hands, getting them wet. He then stood up on his knees to pat his hands over the girl’s face.

“Hey-Hey… Come on, w-wake up.” Rick said as he patted her face. He noticed her skin was very hot, a typical symptom of those nasty black holes, no doubt. Those things were rough on humans, Rick himself even stayed away from them for the most part.

As he gently patted her cheeks with water, the girl began to stir.

“Hellooooooooo? Any-anyone in there?” he asked, holding the girl’s face in his hands. Slowly the girl opened her eyes, blinking several times. However when she realized a strange man was holding her face in the dark, she gasped loudly and quickly shuffled away from him. Breathing heavily and pupils dilated she made about a four foot space between them, leaning against the far arm of the couch facing him.

“Hey-Hey, it’s ok! I’m not going to-to hurt you!” Rick said defensively, holding his hands up in the air as a disarming gesture. He noticed her breathing began to slow and she seemed to finally remember the events over the past hour.

“That… that guy… Veeg? Was, was he?” the girl asked, still keeping her distance, avoiding her eyes.

“Yeah baby, that guy’s a total piece of shit. Really uhh… got yourself caught up, there.” Rick said awkwardly. Why was he feeling so nervous?

She still wasn’t saying anything. It looked to Rick like she was still swaying a little bit, obviously still under effect of her drink earlier. He scooted a little closer to her slowly, not wanting to scare her.

“What are you even doing h-here? You’re, you’re an… Earth girl, right?” Rick asked, eyeing her over. Rick enjoyed visiting this planet for the music gigs, and occasionally some alien lays. He never expected to run into a human girl at a club like this. He was incredibly intrigued by her, growing a little frustrated by her lack of conversation. Eventually she turned to face him, her red hair reaching a bit past her shoulders. She blinked a few times and Rick could barely make out what she said.

“O…..flox? Oflox?” she whispered, clearly out of it.

Rick looked at her, blinking. Oflox? How in the FUCK does she know Oflox? Who the hell  _is_ this girl? Rick turned away from her and stood, smoothing his hair through his fingers as he did.

“Well, a-at the risk of, of sounding like someone you just met earlier, I-I can actually take you to Oflox.” Rick said. He reached down and grabbed her hand, her skin warm in his grasp. He gently pulled her to her feet. She looked up at him, still blinking and seeming totally out of out.

Rick rolled his eyes. He’d be just as bad as Veeg if he tried any moves on a girl who’s mentally on another planet. But he would enjoy keeping her near him until she pulled out of it. His expression softened.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Rick said, still holding onto her hand. She squeezed a little stronger as she held on while he pulled her out of the club to the snowy outside.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Is this interesting to anyone but me so far? Reviews are welcome! Rick and Morty, for and ever.com- a hundred years!

 


	3. No Rest for the Wicked- Chapter 3

Summer Smith slowly started to come back into her body. She was aware of a few things as she slipped back into consciousness. First, she was lying on her back. Second, everything was still spinning. Lastly, someone was touching her face. Once she recalls the past hour, she takes a gasping breathe and attempts to get away from her attacker. She doesn’t get far, her dizziness and high only letting her reach a few feet.

“Hey-Hey, it’s ok! I’m not going to-to hurt you!” the man on the other side of the couch said.

Summer looked over at him. Although her reality was a bit distorted from the lights and colors, she could still clearly tell this wasn’t the same guy who tried to attack her earlier. What the HELL was she thinking? Summer looked at the floor, trying to piece everything together. She’s aware of the man next to her speaking, but not exactly comprehending his words.

All of a sudden she remembers grandpa Rick at home- and the mission! She had given him such a hard time about being able to complete an adventure and didn’t want to show up empty handed. _Maybe this guy will know something_?

“O….flox? Oflox?” Summer said, hoping she came off clearly enough.

After a few seconds the man next to her stood. She watched him run his hands through his hair in a casual gesture. She wasn’t paying attention to anything he was saying, but felt electricity through her body as he took her hand to pull her up. All she could do was stare at his face as everything shifted in her vision.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” The man said. Summer felt herself being gently pulled by the man through the crowd of aliens. She tightened her grip on his hand to keep herself centered. She felt reborn again once they hit the icy cold air outside. She took a deep breath as the cold filled her lungs.

The man was still holding Summer’s hand as they walked a half block or so down the street. She began to waver again, and this time the man wasn’t quick enough to completely catch her. He kept her from hitting the ground, but she still ended up on her hands and knees, head hanging. Her breathing heavy and sweating, she didn’t think she could walk anymore.

“I…I don’t-don’t think I can…” Summer slurred

In one swift movement, the tall man swooped down to pick her up without a word. He began cradling her as he continued to walk forward. Summer wasn’t sure where they were going. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, touching the sides of their heads together. His steady breathing starting to make her feel calmer.

“Huh, w-well aren’t you a friendly one.” The man laughed as she continued to hold him by the neck.

She felt so safe in the man’s arms. A combination of his warmth, the steady rhythm of his breath and walking caused Summer to drift off again.

 

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

‘ _Shit. She's worse off than I thought.’_ Rick said to himself as the girl nearly hits the pavement. He grabs her just in time before she can hurt herself. He let her be still for a moment, a hand on her back as she let her head hang towards the ground.

“I…I don’t-don’t think I can…” the girl started.

Rick didn’t need to hear anymore. He was surprised she stayed standing this long. He reached down and picked her up under her knees and arms pulling her towards him. He hadn’t noticed before inside, but she was much lighter than he anticipated.

As they walked Rick’s heart began to beat a little faster as the girl put her arms around his neck. He swallowed as the girl pressed her head against his. She smelled like cinnamon and berries. He knew that all of her movements were probably in relation to coping with the high she was feeling, but it didn’t effect Rick any less.

“Huh, w-well aren’t you a friendly one.” Rick said, trying to steady himself in the situation.

After a couple seconds he felt the girl relax in his arms. Her head slumped slightly and her warm breath fell lightly on Rick’s neck. He shifted her uncomfortably. It wasn’t that Rick didn’t enjoy the sensation- he just didn’t want to get a hard on for a passed out girl in his arms. It seemed a little too… he wasn’t sure… too Veeg-y?

Rick walked the girl a couple more blocks before stopping in front of a small blue space craft parked within rows of several others. Rick had come to the conclusion he needed to get this girl some place safe until she could get everything out of her system. He opened up the passenger side of the vehicle and laid her down in the back seat. He walked to the front and climbed in the driver’s side, setting coordinates for Earth B-838.

The space craft hummed for a minute or so before taking off. It would be about a 30 minute cruise to Earth. Rick turned to look at the girl one more time before kicking up his feet and staring at the stars.

 

It was a pretty smooth landing onto the snowy surface of the field in Michigan. Still well into the night, Rick opened his door to step around to the passenger side. The girl hadn’t woken at all since she fell asleep in his arms, but was still clearly breathing. He reached in and placed a hand behind her back, gently lifting her up. Still not waking, he pulled her close to him getting her all the way out of the vehicle.

After a short walk and an awkward finagle with his keys, the two humans made their way inside the small farm house. Rick laid her on the plaid couch in the middle of the small living room, the only other items being another arm chair, a small table and a fireplace. Rick went to get her a pillow and blanket from the hall closet.

After she was covered and he started a fire, Rick went into the quaint kitchen for a drink. Rummaging through the cupboard he found a clean coffee mug and a half empty bottle of whisky. After pouring the drink he went back into the living room to sit in the mustard colored chair opposite the couch. He sipped slowly while staring at the girl, grateful this old place still had some booze. Once he had finished the first cup, he walked back into the kitchen to refill. He felt the room begin to get warmer from the fire as he walked back to his chair. After he plopped down casually, it took him a moment to realize the girl, fully awake, was sitting up and staring at Rick with a terrified expression.

“Where… where am I?” the girl whispered.

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Summer was starting to get pretty tired of these confusing wake-ups. What had even happened today? It was getting harder to remember. As she blinked and sat up, she felt the warmness of the fire next to her. She took off the blanket over her taking in her surroundings. She heard someone stirring behind her and watched as a tall blonde-haired man walked passed her, casually sipping a cup of coffee. As he sat down, his eyes looked up to meet hers with surprise.

“Where… where am I?” Summer asked the man.

“You’re at my house. On Earth. Do-Do you remember anything about NS? Those black out drinks have a handy trick of wiping some memories to-to some humans.” He replied, not moving from his chair.

Summer was grateful he hadn’t tried to make a move towards her. She was still trying to figure all of this out, slightly panicked. The man sighed and rolled his eyes from across the room.

“Do you even remember w-what you’re doing here?” he asked, sipping again from his coffee cup. _Was there actually coffee in there_?

Summer put a hand on her head, trying to remember, but with no luck. She looked up at the man sadly and shook her head.

“Well….well, f-first off you-you walked into NS and t-took a drink from the nastiest r-RAPIST on the damn planet. I saved you before that asshole could take… get-get a piece of you.” The man stuttered in a low voice.

Summer blinked a couple times. _The sparkly drink, the black light_ \- it was coming back. She looked up at him.

“You… you saved me. T-thank you.” Summer said looking down. She looked down at her hands, wringing them together she began to cry. The events of the day had been way too much, and on top of that she had failed at her mission.

“H-Hey, hey… what’s wrong?” the man asked. He stood up and set his coffee cup on the table before crossing the room to sit on the couch with her. He put an arm around her as she fell into his shirt crying. He let her stay there for a minute or so before pulling her up to look at her face.

“Hey, d-do you remember what-what you asked me back there? Wh-what you were uhh… looking for?” he asked, his hands on Summer’s shoulders. She looked up at him and shook her head.

“You, you were asking about Oflox, r-remember?”

Summer continued looking at him, blinking in realization. The man in front of her smirked.

“Well… I’ve-I’ve got news-lucky news for you, lady. You’re talking about-about my stage name a-at Negative Space. They-they call me Oflox.” The man said proudly.

Summer blinked a few times. Did she actually do something right? Did she actually find the right guy? She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small green piece of paper.

“I’m looking for a small kind of…battery, I think? A… plasma calibration battery?” Summer said quietly, trying to remember the words. She was now staring at the man in front of her, taking in his figure by the light of the fire. She could feel her voice fading as she absorbed the full effect of his features. He was tall, with long strong arms. He stared at her after she asked her question with mild amusement on his face. She noticed his chunky blonde falling a little in his face. She watched as he lightly laughed and ran his fingers through his hair again. He bit his lip and leaned back onto the couch. Her pulse began to quicken as she continued to watch him.

“What’s so funny?” Summer asked, her voice a little stronger.

The man looked over at her. He reached up a hand to cup her face to get her full attention. Summer’s face burned at the man’s touch. He leaned in until he was only a few inches from her face, and she didn’t move. Her breath hitched in her throat.

“You… a-are incredibly entertaining to me, baby. What do I call you?” he asked in a low, quiet voice while looking at her closely.

“S-Summer…” she breathed, her heart pounding in her chest. What was she doing? Summer felt a completely new kind of drunk swimming through her head.

“Mmmm… Summer.” the man said, like her name was a delicious sweet on his tongue.

Summer had a laundry list of bad decisions from this trip- why not add one more?

After the brief thought, Summer took charge and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. The blonde man grunted slightly in surprise at her assertiveness, but wasted no time responding as he grabbed her around her waist, deepening their kiss. The taste of the man’s whisky on his mouth was intoxicating to her. She started to work her hands through his blonde hair, gripping at the base of his neck. He moaned into her mouth as they continued to explore each other.

The man was the first to break the kiss to pin Summer to the couch. His hands holding her wrists above her head. His tall lean body loomed over top of her as they tried to catch their breath. He looked down at her, taking her in.

“S-Summer?” The man panted.

Summer gulped. “Y-yes?”

“You’re not, uhh… still drunk or tripping, right?” the man asked.

She shook her head no.

“Good.” He said, and quickly leaned in the give her another kiss, grinding his body against her own while slipping one hand underneath her shirt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 


	4. No Rest for the Wicked- Chapter 4

 

 

 

Rick was pretty surprised when he looked up from his chair to see the girl awake. He had figured it would take her until the morning to come out of iy.

“Where… where am I?” the girl asked.

“You’re at my house. On Earth. Do-Do you remember anything about NS? Those black out drinks have a handy trick of wiping some memories to-to some humans.” Rick replied. He wanted to move closer to her, but he chose to stay still, not wanting to frighten her with any sudden movements. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to speak up again.

“Do you even remember w-what you’re doing here?” Rick asked again while he took another drink.

After realizing the girl was clueless, Rick decided to fill her in on the night’s events.

“You… you saved me. T-thank you.” The girl said. Rick saw her face crack as tears began to fall.

He frowned. He hated seeing girls cry.

“H-Hey, hey… what’s wrong?” Rick asked as he made his way next to her. He put his arms around the girl and let her fall into his chest. He hated that she was crying, but was enjoying the contact. After a minute he pulled her forward to look at her, gripping her shoulders.

“Hey, d-do you remember what-what you asked me back there? Wh-what you were uhh… looking for?” The girl looked up at him and shook her head. _Figures she can’t remember shit_.

“You, you were asking about Oflox, r-remember?”

He continued to watch her until he saw her blink with realization. He smiled to himself.

“Well… I’ve-I’ve got news-lucky news for you, lady. You’re talking about-about my stage name a-at Negative Space. They-they call me Oflox.” Rick said proudly. He waited for her reaction, not breaking his poker face.

After another minute, the girl finally spoke up again. He watched her as she reached into her pocket to pull out a piece of paper.

“I’m looking for a small kind of…battery, I think? A… plasma calibration battery?”

Rick stared at her, holding back a laugh. _A plasma cal battery?_ How in the HELL does this girl know anything about his invention from last month? It was all too hilarious for Rick. He let out a chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back.

“What’s so funny?” he heard the girl ask.

Rick looked over at her with amusement with his hands behind his head. This girl was too fucking cute and clueless. She probably would have been killed in that place if he hadn’t stepped in. He finally felt sure enough to lean close to her and touch her face. Looking down at her he picked up on the signs he was looking for that she was interested in him- flushed face, fast pulse, and heavy breathing. This was too easy now.

“You… a-are incredibly entertaining to me, baby. What do I call you?” Rick asked in a low, quiet voice. He felt his lower stomach begin to ache as he continued staring at her.

“S-Summer…” the girl breathed out.

“Mmmm… Summer.” Rick said to himself. Cute name. He’d never fucked a Summer before. _New was interesting_.

Before Rick could finish his thoughts, Summer finished them by kissing him forcefully. Rick was a bit taken aback by the girl’s sudden advance, but he was over it in a heartbeat as he grabbed her waist. She opened her mouth wider as he massaged his tongue on hers. Rick could barely stand it when she began gripping his hair. He had waited long enough. He flipped her onto the couch to her back, breathing hard. He pinned her hands near the top of her head, stopping himself one more time to ask the important question.

“You’re not, uhh… still drunk or tripping, right?” the Rick asked.

She shook her head no.

“Good.” He said, and quickly leaned in the give her another deep kiss, grinding his body against her own while slipping one hand underneath her shirt. She tasted so fucking good, like the cinnamon and berries he smelled on her before.

He was really glad to have gotten here before Veeg. This wasn’t the first chick to throw themselves at Rick after he’d rescued them from that creep. But this girl, so far, was his favorite.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Rick wasn't a stranger to casual fucks, but there was something about this girl he really liked. He looked down at her as she slept peacefully with her head on his chest, red hair pouring onto his shoulder. With one arm around her he gripped her closely and breathed deeply into her hair, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, the light of the sun rising uncomfortably bounced on Rick’s face. He opened his eyes to find Summer in the same place from a few hours before. Slowly, Rick crawled from underneath her to make his way to the kitchen. He grabbed his pants from the floor to slip into them. He looked around for his shirt, finally finding it thrown behind the couch. He started to go up the stairs before he heard her call out for him.

“O…Oflox?” Summer said in a raspy voice as she rubbed her eyes.

Rick turned around from the stairs to stand at the end of the couch looking down at her.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Rick grinned at her. Summer blushed a little and vaguely attempted to cover herself more. Rick looked around the room and started tossing clothes her way. She caught a few of them and gave him an appreciative look.

“I’ll just uhhh… let you … you know.” Rick said awkwardly. He walked upstairs to allow the girl to dress in peace. After the night she’d given him he better go see what he could do about the plasma battery she came here for. He made it up the stairs and turned into the first room to the left. He walked into the small bedroom to a wooden desk with papers and gadgets all over it. He sat down at the desk with the battery already waiting in the top drawer. He pulled it out and began tinkering with it, just to make sure it was in top shape for her. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard her approaching, slowly walking up behind him.

“Is-is this what you c-came here for, baby?” Rick asked as he held up the battery in the air.

“Yeah, I …. Guess it was.” She replied.

He turned around to face her. She was wearing her jacket over a tanktop and white shorts. Her hair still hanging down, she was crossing her arms in a slightly defensive stance. She seemed a bit cautious as she looked around the room. What was there to be nervous about? He already fucked her, did she think he would kill her the next MORNING?

Her uneasiness didn’t sit well with Rick, so he stood to face her.

“You-you ok? What’s wrong?” he asked, towering over her shorter frame.

“I just… umm….” She was staring at him closely in a very strange way. It was making Rick feel… _weird._

He moved towards her to grab her waist. Maybe she was just still a little bit shy? Hard to imagine.

“H-Hey, it’s ok. I had a great time with you. Ok?” He was looking down at her, trying to decode her face. But her expression wasn’t one he was able to read. He decided he would try to kiss her again to gage her reaction. As he did she was completely still. She didn’t fight him, but she didn’t respond, which was even stranger to Rick. He broke the kiss and let her go to take a step back, slowly being over the entire situation.

“Yeah, well… Ok. Here’s your battery. Hope it helps with… whatever.” Rick said dryly as he dropped the small box into her hands. She looked down at the object in her hand, then back up at Rick, still at a loss for words.

“Do you, umm… n-need a ride somewhere, or-or something?” Rick asked as he rubbed the back of his head. _This is getting freakier by the minute._

She shook her head and reached inside the jacket pocket with a trembling hand to pull out a familiar green and white contraption.

Rick felt his stomach drop as she revealed the object. His breath hitched in his throat.

“Is…i-i-is that? M-my?....” Rick stuttered in shock.

Tears began to form in Summer’s eyes as she nodded and pointed at a familiar blue print tacked to the wall.

 _The portal gun_. Not to be completed for several more years.

Rick and Summer stared at each other for a few moments, each trying to put the pieces together.

Summer reached the decision first to run, and threw herself into the green portal as fast as she could.

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Rick and Morty forever and ever, a hundred years!


	5. Chapter 5

The entire night had been a blur to Summer. She wasn’t as off as she was when she first drank, but she was finally feeling normal again by the morning. As she opened her eyes she felt an empty place next to her and glanced over to see the man she spent time with last night walking up the stairs.

“O…Oflox?” Summer said as she rubbed her eyes.

“Morning, gorgeous.” The man cooed at her.

She flushed remembering last night, along with realizing she was still naked underneath the blanket.

Thankfully he tossed her some of her clothes and left her alone to pull herself together. After he walked upstairs Summer stood up to put back on her clothes. She began walking around the home as she slipped her tank top over her head. There wasn’t much of anything on the walls or any other personal items. She decided to follow the man upstairs to get a better look at his home and at his life. After all, this man saved her life. Not to mention she was extremely taken with him, she flushed, thinking about the previous night.

She made her way upstairs and peeked into the room to the left where the blonde haired man was sitting. As she walked into the room a sense of confusion and panic washed over her as she looked around. _A green cot? Blue prints on the wall? The giant microscope?_ These things all looked… disturbingly familiar.

Summer crossed her arms as she stood looking around the room, her brain trying to process the information her mind couldn’t quite put together without falling apart. She began to silently hyperventilate. She was torn away from her thoughts by the voice of the man that spoke to her. Summer began to shake as she listened closer to his voice.

“Is-is this what you c-came here for, baby?” he asked as he held up the battery in the air.

“Yeah, I …. guess it was.” Summer replied, growing weak at the knees _. Sick to her stomach_.

 _‘It… it couldn’t be. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening...’_ Summer chanted to herself.

She _had_ to be jumping to conclusions. It couldn’t possibly be…

“You-you ok? What’s wrong?” the man asked as he stood in front of her.

Summer’s stomach dropped to her toes as the man stood in front of her in the morning light. He was much taller than she initially realized yesterday. By the dim light of the fireplace last night she was only able to make out his general appearance. But there was no mistaking it now. She couldn’t believe she never noticed the similarities. She must have been high out of her mind.

“I just… umm…” Summer mumbled. She studied his features in horror. With a full head of blonde hair and a bit of scruff on his face, it was difficult to see the person she knew underneath… but he was there. It was made even more apparent by the familiar skeptical looks he was giving her. She was frozen as he moved towards her again.

“H-Hey, it’s ok. I had a great time with you. Ok?” she continued to stare up at him, completely frozen, like an idiot. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest as he leaned down to kiss her again. Talk about _confusing_. The mouth the covered her body last night was now completely foreign, yet too familiar.

It was him. It was _Rick_. It was HER _Rick_. What had she done?

“Yeah, well… o-ok. Here’s your battery. H-Hope it helps with… whatever.” Rick responded in a painfully familiar tone of voice. He dropped the small box into her hand and stared at her, still awkwardly waiting to resolve whatever was wrong with the situation.

After he asked her if she needed a ride, Summer knew it was the moment she’d been dreading. Her nerves on fire, she reached into her jacket and pulled out the portal gun. It was the first blue print she had noticed on the wall when she walked in.

_Unmistakable._

“Is…i-i-is that? M-my?....” Rick stuttered in shock.

Summer felt her eyes start to burn as she nodded.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Summer couldn’t take it anymore. She typed in the coordinates for dimension C-137 and dove into the portal.

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

58 year old Rick Sanchez of Earth Dimension C-137 was getting pretty pissed off. It had been several hours since he had sent Summer on the little errand and he was growing increasingly inpatient.

_How hard was it to pick up a **fucking** battery from a past Rick?_

Just as he was about to continue his mental barrage about Summer, the swirling green portal appeared next to his work desk.

“Jesus C-Christ, FINALLY.” Rick said dramatically, rolling his eyes. He heard something hit the floor and looked down to see his granddaughter heaving on the floor on all fours, trembling all over.

Rick’s eyes widen in shock for a brief moment. What the fuck was her problem? Maybe she drank too much somewhere? Or saw something ‘scary’?

 _Typical Summer_.

“H-Hey, calm down, SUMMER. What’s-what’s going on? D-Did you get the battery?” Rick asked kneeling down beside her. His tone was more hurried and annoyed than worried, but he did reach under her arm to help pull Summer to her feet. As he did, he was shocked when his granddaughter reeled around to punch him square in the jaw.

Completely unprepared for the assault, Rick fell on his bottom with a grunt and held a hand up to his bleeding mouth.

“WHAT THE _**HELL**_ , SUMMER?!” Rick screamed at her. Summer finally stood, gripping her fists and a looked of pure hatred on her face.

“DON’T. _EVER_. TOUCH ME. AGAIN.” Summer yelled at Rick as she pointed a finger at him to emphasize every word. She threw the small box she had been holding into his lap and ran out of the garage, slamming the door behind her.

“Crazy bitch…” Rick muttered to himself as he pulled himself off the ground. At least she had done SOMETHING right by getting him this battery. But next time, he was waiting for Morty.

No more of this chick stuff.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Several weeks passed and Summer continued to avoid Rick C-137. She’d tolerate being around him during family meals, but had developed the habit of taking only a few bites and excusing herself to her room after only a few minutes of contact.

“Dad, do you know if something happened to Summer recently? She hasn’t been acting like herself lately.” Beth asked during dinner that evening. Summer hadn’t said a word to anyone the entire time she was sitting at the table. And hadn’t for many meals.

“H-How the hell should I know? Stupid…dumb teenager stuff, I’m-I’m sure.” Rick had grumbled in response, shoving more potato into his mouth.

If Rick was being honest with himself, he knew he was more curious about what happened than worried. I mean, she obviously came back with all of her limbs and her head still attached, what’s the worst that could have happened? Rick even tried to ask Summer to go for a ride with him and Morty to Blips & Chipz a week or so ago to try to make amends, but she ran from him before he could pry further.

After retreating to her room after dinner, Summer lied on her bed with her eyes glued to the ceiling. This had been her routine ever since she came back 23 days ago.

_Thinking._

She had been thinking way too much. She didn’t want to think anymore. There were a lot of terrible things to remember from her time in Dimension B-838, but the worst of all?

Summer couldn’t stop thinking about him.

She closed her eyes and released a deep sigh. She knew what she had to do.

 

 

Later that night when she finally heard Rick’s door click close around 3:30am she slowly crawled out of bed silently. She looked through her closet and threw on a pair of jeans, black shoes, and a light brown jacket over top of her white tank top. She approached her door quietly and turned the handle slowly until the door was cracked. She waited for any signs of life, and when she heard none after several minutes she proceeded down the hallway towards the stairs.

She made her way into the garage a minute or so later, searching the room with her eyes. She wanted to touch as little as possible, but she also needed to find what she was looking for. Finally she decided to open the metal cabinet under Rick’s work bench.

Sure enough, there it was.

She reached in and grabbed the portal gun. She vaguely remembered the coordinates from her previous trip and typed them in quickly. She pressed the button on top of the contraption and a familiar green swirl appeared in front of her.

She stared at it for a few seconds and took a shaky breath. She made a step towards it, but before she felt herself leave the dimension a firm grip on her wrist yanked her back. When it pulled, she fell backwards onto the ground, still facing the portal. A tall shadow stepped in front of her to block the way through the portal.

“What. The **FUCK**. Do-Do you think you’re doing Summer?”

Rick Sanchez of C-137 stood over her with his arms crossed grinding his teeth, almost shaking with anger, staring down at her in fury.

He leaned down and pulled her up forcefully by the collar of her jacket, pulling her face closer to his.

“DO YOU H-HAVE ANY….IDEA?! ANY **CLUE**?! YOU-YOU COULD BE LOST!-OR-OR-KILLED!” Rick shouted in her face. He lowered his voice as he saw the expression on her face. Still holding her by the collar, he closed his eyes to take a deep breath and tried to speak somewhat softer.

“…N-not to mention… this-this is **MY** portal gun. **WHY** would you th-think it’s ok to go through  _my_ things, S-Summer?? What-Why… what is  _up_ with you?!” Rick finished. He was afraid if he let go of her collar she would jump past him into the portal. He didn’t want to deal with an interdimensional chase at this time of night.

After a moment, Summer came out of her shock of being caught and started fighting back. She pushed Rick in his chest in an attempt to distance herself from him.

She couldn’t be this close to him. She began to hit, kick, thrash-anything to get away. But Rick C-137 wasn’t having it.

As she tried to run he grabbed her by the shoulders from behind. His strength and height were no match for her, he was kneeling behind her on the ground, pinning her arms to her body. Rick was still livid, but this emotion turned to confusion as he began to feel Summer’s body start to shake. He looked down to see she had started crying. Exasperated, he turned her around to look at her, still firmly holding her in place.

Rick sighed.

“Summer, you… y-you have to tell me. W-what happened.”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 

Rick and Morty (and Summer) forever and ever, a hundred years!!!!

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading everyone!

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Summer, you… y-you have to tell me. W-what happened.” Rick said softly, still gripping her shoulders.

Summer fearfully looked up at Rick, transfixed by his features. Over the past twenty some days Summer had been avoiding his face. She didn’t want to look into the face that she had previously felt so much more for. Arms and hands that had touched her. Watching Rick pick up his fork to eat at the dinner table had become too much. The shrug of his shoulders, a turn of his head, his voice- it was all now much too familiar to Summer. She didn’t want to think about Rick in that way, so she chose the path of not thinking of him at all. As much as she wanted her Rick to be entirely different than the man she’d been with, she couldn’t deny the similarities now that he was looking at her directly- _making_ her confront it.

Rick continued to stare at her, searching her face for a spark of an answer.

Rick C-137 can’t breathe and begins to see white dots in his vision when he feels Summer shorten the distance between them. His brain is practically on fire as he tries to process how and why Summer’s mouth is on his own. Her arms pull around his neck until she’s pressing her body to his as close as she can. Rick can’t contribute any possible reason for his reaction other than his own shitty habits. For a moment, he is unaware of his consciousness as he responds to her. He instinctively wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him. He kisses her back and begins to lose himself in the darkness of his own mind.

Almost as if someone, somewhere in a different universe had tossed him a lifeline, Rick gasps in realization as he jerks ups his arms to push her away from him. He holds her shoulders at arm’s length away from him, his body shaking. His eyes are wide and he’s unable to catch his breath as he attempts to speak. Summer seems equally emotionally wrecked as Rick takes in her face. She struggles to take a proper breath as tears form in the corners of her eyes. Her face and mouth flushed red as she looks up at Rick, her expression unreadable.

“S…S-Summer. W-What?....” is all Rick can manage to stutter out.

Summer lowers her head as her tears begin to fall.

‘ _Shit_ ’ Rick thought to himself. ‘ _Whatever happened must have been pretty bad. But how bad does it have to be to kiss your own grandfather_?’

While Rick continues to try to rationalize the situation, Summer continues to stare at him. Their eyes meet and Rick feels uneasy as Summer quickly scans his face. Rick is still trying to get his breathing under control and he can feel his face burning. Rick is aware of his short comings when it comes to self-control. He was amazed by the fact that he was able to come up for air at all.

Her face begins to settle as she continues to look at him with heat and resolve. He knew he didn’t have a chance of holding her, or himself back a second time.

Again, she shoves herself forward to kiss him while moving her hands inside of his lab coat. His chest tightens when he feels her hands caress around his torso outside of his blue shirt. He was already a bit drunk before coming into the garage and her taste was making his head swim even more.

Rick is inwardly panicking. He knows he won’t be able to control the situation much longer. His physical instincts were going to lead them in only one direction. He was right on the edge, and Summer was trying everything she could to push him over.

Summer’s increasing pressure and Rick’s lack of decision-making led to her pushing him to the ground onto his back.

As soon as he’s on the ground, Summer breaks the kiss by rushing to her feet and running towards the portal. Unable to breathe, move, or react, Rick watches as Summer jumps into the still present green swirl into dimension B-838.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 

Rick Sanchez of dimension B-838 stood outside under the snow in a thin black jacket. He takes a drag of his cigarette and exhales into the frigid air while white fluffs gently fall down around him. He glanced over as a few aliens stumble passed him down the stairs into Negative Space. He’d been on the silent look out for the red headed girl for the past few weeks. He couldn’t get her out of his mind ever since she disappeared.

When Summer left, she had the portal gun. This could only mean that Summer was from a future dimension. But, did  _she_ make the portal gun? Observing her judgement when it came to the Veeg situation, he couldn’t imagine someone so careless and sexy could make such a contraption. He took another drag as he rocked up and down on his heels in an attempt to keep warm. He didn’t mind the cold and for the most part- he normally enjoyed taking in the icy air. But not for the past few days. Maybe his brain was just using up too much of his energy thinking about that girl. He sighs as he tosses his cigarette butt to the ground and grinds is with the tip of his shoes with his hands in his pockets.

As he turns to head back inside a familiar figure catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. He does a double take as he looks down the street. He stares gaping down the path as the figure walks closer towards him. His heart beats faster as his mind tries to process what he’s looking at. It finally stops a few feet from him and begins to speak.

“H-hey douchebag. Where’s S-Summer?”

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Summer walked slowly down the streets of the strange planet as she attempted to retrace her steps back to Negative Space. She had somehow lost her way a few blocks back. Was she supposed to take a left or a right turn back at the first light? Nothing looked familiar covered in the fresh white dust. She continued walking down the street with her head down, crossing her arms in an attempt to keep warm. She couldn’t help but reflect on the events in the garage. Mostly she felt guilty for putting Rick C-137 in that situation in the first place. After all, she knew he was a generally out of control person. A past Rick was attracted to her, so it made sense that she could use it to her advantage.

As she continued her contemplations it began to snow harder. She came across what appeared to be a park. The trees were bare and covered in a white blanket, but Summer saw a covered bench near the walkway. She crossed the street and sat on the bench, pulling her knees up to her chest. The enclosure reminded her of a typical bus stop, so she felt it was a good place to wait out some of the snow. She stared out into the weather, unfortunately, alone with her own thoughts.

She was completely unsure how to solve the mess she'd made for herself. When she was looking at C-137 Rick, her feelings were undeniable. Ever since she met Rick a year ago she experienced emotions that Summer forced herself to bury deep, deep down into the darkest parts of her mind. It’s not like he’d been around her entire life or anything. She had felt it the moment he showed up on their doorstep, but thus far had successfully pushed the thoughts down. Maybe even fully convinced herself that she wasn’t attracted to him. But sleeping with Rick B-838 confirmed Summer’s darkest fear that she had been trying to ignore.

Why was she always so jealous of Morty? Why did she care if Rick thought she was smart? Why did she always want to tag along? She couldn’t run away from the truth anymore.

Summer shivered and put her head down on top of her knees and shut her eyes, wishing she was a better person.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“…W-Well, uhh… thanks for filling me in on the… uhh… situation.” Rick C-137 said awkwardly as he and Rick B-838 continued down the street searching for Summer. They had been walking several blocks as it began to snow harder. Both Ricks were relieved to finally have some answers.

“Y-Yeah, it’s no problem… S-Sorry about all that…” the younger Rick stuttered.

Rick C-137 felt a stab of guilt in his gut when B-838 told him the entire story. The drink, Veeg, how he rescued her… and their time together. It all made perfect sense now. Her punching him  when she came back home, her avoiding him… It was all his fault.

_No wonder she hated him._

But the garage kiss threw him for a loop. It was obvious now that she didn’t  _know_ it was Rick from B-838 when they were together. But what was she thinking back in the garage? Why did she do that? A onetime _‘didn’t know it was my grandpa from the past’_ fuck up was completely different than what happened back there.

“H-Hey, check it out.” Younger Rick pointed across the street towards the park. Rick C-137 looked across the way to see Summer clinging to her knees with her head down on the park bench. He didn’t realize the tension he was carrying in his shoulders until he was relieved to see her safe.

“Th-thanks, Rick B-838. Sorry for all your trouble. I-I’ll take it from here.”

“H-Hey no problem. Th-thanks for the portal gun tips!”

Rick gave the younger self a head nod before crossing the street.

He knew Summer didn’t hear him approach as the snow softened his steps. He stopped a couple paces in front of her, staring at her with a stoic expression.

“Hey, Summer…” Rick said carefully as he stood in the snow.

She quickly glanced up and let her legs drop to the ground. She avoided eye contact.

“H-Hey, Rick… Sorry I... ran off like that.” She said quietly, still not looking up.

Rick continued to stand like a statue, his expression unwavering as the snow continued to come down.

Summer finally looked up at his feet and realized the weather he was standing in. She scooted to her left and signaled for Rick to sit down beside her. He stepped forward as she did and sat, making sure to keep at least a foot of distance between them. They remained in silence for a minute or so before Rick spoke up.

“So… I, umm… ran into Rick B-838. H-He told me about what… what happened with, you know… with everything.” Rick said. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and laced his hands as he leaned forward, not looking at her.

Summer had a feeling this would be how her Rick found out. She just wasn’t sure what to say next. Luckily Rick spoke up again, trying to fill in the gaps.

“I’m sorry, S-Summer. I should have known b-better than to… send you alone with-with…myself. I-I wasn’t thinking. I never thought- never expected any of that to-to happen.” Rick said quietly, his voice filled with what Summer determined to be actual remorse.

“Rick it’s…it’s not your fault. At _all_.” Summer said as she looked over at him. She hadn’t been considering that Rick thought any of this was his fault. Slowly, she shifted closer to him to place a hand on his arm. Rick jumped a little at the contact, but Summer didn’t move.

“I haven’t really been…honest with myself, Rick.” She took her hand away to place both of them in her lap, looking down.

“W-W-What…wh-what do you mean by that?” Rick asked curiously. He sat up slightly, glancing over at her.

“I just mean that…well…maybe it all still would have happened anyway. Even if I… knew it was you.” Summer said in a quiet, low voice.

Rick kept his reaction in check as he heard Summer’s response. He blinked a few times, trying process what exactly those words meant.

_‘Even if I knew it was you’_

“S-Summer, what… why did you even come back here?” Rick asked, deciding to momentarily step over her previous comment as he let it marinate in his brain.

Summer looked out into the snow again at Rick’s question. She had been asking herself the same thing since she jumped through the portal.

“I’m not really sure. I guess… I guess I just needed to see him again. But all this seems really stupid now.” Summer tried to say lightly, rubbing the back of her head. Rick continued to sit in silence, letting her finish her thoughts.

“No one had ever made me feel like that… But it seems dumb now that I think about it. I mean…” Summer faded as she continued to look out into the snow.

Rick looked over at her, patiently waiting for her to finish.

“Y-You’ve been here… all along. You…  _are_ him…”

This was the realization Rick was nervous for her to reach. He looked away and exhaled a shaky breath as he put his head down into his hands, rubbing through his hair. For a genius, he was having a hard time finding the answer to this problem. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about Summer in that way before. She was beautiful, intelligent and brave…

“Rick, I… love you.” Summer said quietly in the middle of his thoughts.

He sat up and looked at her sternly.

“S-Summer… you-you know I love you too. I care about you. A lot. Which is why I…h-have to protect you. I’m a walking train wreck, Summer. I can’t… I don’t want you to get run over.”

Rick closed his eyes and sighed as he sat, feeling nauseous over his guilt. His body tensed as he felt Summer scoot closer to him, her warm body a welcoming sensation. She snaked her head under his arm to lay her head in his chest as she wrapped an arm around his torso into his lab coat, hugging him close.

“You won’t run me over, Rick. _Please_. I ... I know how I feel about you.” She whispered into his chest as she buried herself deeper.

Rick was silent for a few moments before embracing her back. He squeezed her closer to him as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Summer could hear his wild heartbeat underneath her ear as she savored the moment. He stroked hair as they continued to sit with only the chill of the quiet air around them.

Summer lifted her head to put her cold nose in the crook of Rick’s neck, breathing him in. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth slightly, hanging between the canyon of what he wanted and what he thought was right.

But Rick was never one for morals.

He turned his head to kiss her. Summer tensed for a moment before quickly kissing him back. She placed a hand on his jaw as she felt a warmth flow throughout her body. The kiss didn’t last long, and he pulled her body closer to his to place one on her forehead. Rick put his hand on her face as he looked in her eyes.

“Come on… let’s go home.” Rick said softly.

After she nodded with a smile, he stood up and offered his hand. Looking up at him, she laced her fingers in his as he reached into the jacket to pull out the portal gun. He shot into the snowy street before the green portal appeared in front of them. They shared one final look at each other, both nervous and enthralled by what laid ahead of them.

Hand in hand, they stepped on through.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Thanks again for reading, everyone!

Rick and Morty (and Summer) forever and ever, a hundred years!

RickAndMortyAdventures.com!


End file.
